


Nothing but our sanity at risk - Catwoman & Batman

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Nothing but our sanity at risk [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, Jealous Edward Nygma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Gotham is plagued by three things. Crime, lunatics and… the Riddler and Penguin’s relationship issues.





	Nothing but our sanity at risk - Catwoman & Batman

Selina smirked as she glided across the rooftops of the wealthy Gotham elite _"Oh, how I love nights in Gotham. It provides such purrfect opportunities for profit"_

She moves swiftly, unnoticed by the civilians on the streets or the house occupants, her loot from the night stashed in a pouch on her hip. She grins as she hears the sound of footsteps behind her. Easily missed if not for her feline like senses. She turns to face her stalker, a mocking grin already in place "tsk, tsk, tsk. Batman your slipping in your old age. I could hear you before I even saw you."

Batman crosses his arms and glares back silently. Selina cocks her hip, a claw delicately placed on her waist and mere inch from her whip "I hope you don't think your here to catch me?"

"I already have. Those items will be returned to their rightful owners" Batman growled back.

Selina rolled her eyes "Please, if they really wanted them they would have done a better job keeping them"

"Cat--" A bright green light, coming from the diamond district, suddenly blinded them both. Disoriented, they turned towards the source and both let out an exasperated cry of "Not again" 

In the distance the Iceberg Lounge stood tall and glittering however rather than its distinctive ice blue coloring is was now a garish green with a question mark on the sign in replacement of the Penguin's iconic umbrella.

"He's stolen my goddamn plans. I know it! It took me weeks of reconnaissance to get The Penguin's security schedule down, and for what this time... another of his goddamn pranks!"

"He's replaced all the light bulbs again" Batman growled in irritation, then with a look of horror added "I just hope he didn't replace all the alcohol with colored water this time." rubbing his temple he muttered "Penguin still hasn't stop bitching about that"

They sent each other a commiserating look, then Selina gestured to the eyesore and enquired "You going to deal with that?"

Batman sighed "I don't really want to. It just... "

In unison they said "them"

"What do you think is the reason this time?" Selina asked.

"Does there need to be one" he huffed. At her knowing smirk he sighed "Penguin hired new bar staff... attractive new bar staff. I tried suggesting it was a bad move, but... I think he does it on purpose." shaking his head in confusion he says "They have some serious issues"

"Yeah, they're kinda fucked" Selina laughed.


End file.
